Zerapharos
Light |ailments = Fireblight Thunderblight Stun |weaknesses = Dragon Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Zerapharos is a Flying Wyvern. Physiology A large, slender bipedal Flying Wyvern, Zerapharos exhibits a primarily white coloration. It has gray eyes and a pair of wing-shaped crests protruding from the sides of its head. Its wings feature sky blue membranes that are marbled with yellow streaks. Its backside is dotted with yellow specks, and it has three talons on each foot. Zerapharos's tail is long and thin, and terminates in a yellow bony spike. Just before the spike is a pair of similar spikes. Abilities Zerapharos possesses the ability to control photons, giving it access to powerful light-based attacks. Ecology Information Ecology *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Divine Wyvern *Superfamily: Angel Wyvern *Family: Zeraph Habitat Range Zerapharos has been sighted in both the Old World and the New World. It prefers to inhabit temperate and tropical environments. In the Old World its known habitats are the Ancestral Steppe, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Everwood, Heaven's Mount, Jurassic Frontier, Misty Peaks, Primal Forest, Ruined Pinnacle, and the Verdant Hills. In the New World it inhabits the Ancient Forest and Coral Highlands. Ecological Niche Despite its awe-inspiring appearance and power, Zerapharos is actually an herbivorous creature. To be precise, it is a frugivore, meaning it feeds on fruit. Thanks to its size and strength, not many predators are actual capable of preying on Zerapharos, although they do pose a threat, namely the likes of Rathalos, Tigrex, Nargacuga, Brachydios, Zinogre, Glavenus, etc. While Diablos and Duramboros are herbivores, they also pose a threat as they are extremely aggressive and territorial. Biological Adaptations Zerapharos has the unique ability to control photons, giving it access to powerful light-based attacks. It is most noticeably able to shoot powerful concentrated beams from its mouth and emit bright flashes from its wings. Its photon-controlling abilities are not fully understood, though researchers have discovered that Zerapharos produces a peculiar electromagnetic field which seems to assist it in its photon manipulation. Behavior Zerapharos is normally a docile creature, but is also very skittish. It is an arboreal wyvern, so its spends most of its time in trees. Etymology Zerapharos is derived from seraph (an angelic being that belongs to the highest order of the ninefold celestial hierarchy) and pharos (Greek for lighthouse). Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Evade Extender, Health +20, Quick Sheath, Wide-Range +1 |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Evade Extender, Health +20, Quick Sheath, Wide-Range +1 |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar' *'Bite' *'Tail Whip' *'Wing Strike-Tail Whip Combo' *'Talon Rake' *'360 Degree Tail Spin' *'Bright Wings' *'Photon Beam' Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Notes *Its head, wings, backside, and tail can be broken. The tail can be severed after being broken. **Breaking its parts will weaken some of its attack. *As the Light element is a combination of Fire and Thunder, the elemental blight its Light attacks will inflict will depend on which element the hunter is weaker to. *Zerapharos's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *Zerapharos is based on angels, as indicated by its title. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Light Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko